Rulers of the Night
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is for my new tech editor and friend! He is so talented! Check his profile out. Link to his channel will be in my profile. This is based on one of my favorite YouTube animations/songs called Children of the Night. Check it out if you haven't already. I do not own mlp:fim or that song.
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

**Rulers of the Night**

**This is a new story for my new friend/tech editor! It has his OC in it….actually his OC is the main character. I hope you enjoy and especially you silly! (His nickname from me) :D :D :D**

Leans Flair was walking in Canterlot on his vacation, when he heard something beautiful. He followed the sound as he came to the gate of the castle. He looked from side to side to make sure there were no guards. When he saw that the guards were talking about something and not paying attention to the direction he was standing in, he made a run for it, trying to find the source of the voice. It was like he was being called to it.

He ran quickly to the source of sound. He looked left and to his right. He scratched his head with his hoof. He could hear the sound that he could make out as a voice; clear as day but he could not see the pony responsible for making him almost fall asleep. It was so soothing and clear that it was like the voice was lulling him to sleep.

He swayed back and forth, almost about to fall asleep but he shook his head, knowing that it would not be good if he fell asleep on the castle grounds.

He continued his quest to find the mysterious and magnetizing voice. He finally looked up to see a dark shadow that was alluring at the same time. He was a Pegasus so he flew up there, careful not to show his face. He then saw the mare responsible for making him sigh internally.

It was Princess Luna…or rather Princess of the Night, and former villain who tried to bring eternal night. He heard stories of her and knew that she was the princess but never had he seen her so close before.

Her mane was the color of, what else but the night sky, her eyes almost glowed like stars, and her tail and mane flowed just like Celestia's but somehow….she pulled it off much better.

He sighed and realized it was out loud and put a hoof in front of his mouth but it was too late. Luna had heard him and stopped singing. She turned her head suddenly and saw a dark and light blue mane peeking from her balcony.

She walked over and looked down at Leans Flair. He smiled shyly and blushed.

"Hello," Leans Flair said in a British accent. Luna smiled. She liked the way his voice sounded and she thought he was a bit cute.

"Hello…are thou lost, my subject?" Luna asked in a kind voice. She had been trying very hard not to scare her subjects away. Recently ponies had been getting a bit afraid of her again and she couldn't understand why.

"No…I heard your singing and…it almost drew me here if you know what I mean," Leans Flair said. Luna smiled and knew exactly what he meant, and if her hypothesis was correct…she would be very happy.

"I do and I want to know something," Luna said.

"Anything, your highness," Leans Flair said as he flew up higher and stood on her balcony. He then gasped. "I'm sorry…is it okay if I stand here?"

"You are fine, dear subject but….the question?"

"Right….go ahead," Leans Flair said bowing his head in respect.

"Are you, or have you ever been afraid of me?" Luan asked.

Leans Flair thought for a moment. He didn't ever really think about it but to answer her question,

"No…never. I actually find your story very interesting. I thought you were…intriguing," Leans Flair said with a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Hmm…okay good, now one more question…how did you feel when I was singing?" Luna asked.

"I felt…soothed and happy…almost tired," he answered.

"Then I have wonderful news, thy subject," Luna said. Leans Flair tilted his head to indicate for her to go on. "You are my Child of the Night."

"What is that?" He asked, curious.

"It means that you prefer the night to the day and you are one of the very few ponies who love me and would follow me into anything. You are one of my real loyal subjects. You are different than my dear sister's subjects," Luna explained.

"Umm…is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean…about me being your….child of the night?" He asked, confused.

"Come with me…what was it?" Luna asked.

"Leans Flair…your highness," Leans Flair said, skeptically.

"What a wonderful name," Luna said. "Now come…we have much for you to learn, thou is alright with this?"

Leans Flair didn't know why but he trusted this mare more than anypony he had ever met. He nodded.

"Yes your highness," Leans Flair said.

"Wonderful! Come now," Luna said as she flew up to the night sky.

Leans Flair came up with her and followed the Princess of the Night but then had a thought.

"Umm…did you say we? Who's we?" He asked in confusion.

_**Hope you're enjoying this so far. I can't wait until I finish this! Hope you all enjoy and I think you might want to go check out Sprinkly Rainbow's YouTube channel. (That's his YouTube name!) Link of his channel will be posted in my profile. His PMV's are the bomb! He is super talented and I think it might just make his day if you subscribed! :D :D Please do it…at least for me? :D :D **_

_**(Feel better silly!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Child of the Night

**Aaaaaaand, we're back! Lol. Sorry for the wait but…..SCHOOL! SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK! I hate it. Lol. I do love the reading and writing but the sitting still and not being able to be coo creative for six to seven hours kills me! Lol, anyway, enjoy this and I hope you enjoy it too silly. ;D ****Sorry, I have to call him that. Hehehehe. ****:D :D :D**

Luna smiled as he asked this. She looked back at him.

"You will see," Luna said with mystery hinting at her voice. For some reason…Leans Flair felt drawn to follow her. He had heard so many terrible things from other ponies about her but she seemed so sweet and she was really pretty too.

**'****Why am I thinking these things about the princess? That is not right.'** Leans flair thought to himself.

Before he knew it, they were already on the ground. He fluttered his eyes in surprise. What he was seeing was so…unbelievable.

It was a whole…camp like thing. He honestly didn't know exactly what it was but it looked cool. It was also so beautiful. He took it all in and then looked over at Princess Luna. He stopped and his jaw dropped.

Luna was standing there and looking right at him, her eyes glowing so beautiful in the small light from the moon. She looked like she herself was glowing in the moonlight. He smiled a sweet smile. Luna giggled.

"What art thou looking at, dear child?" Luna asked sweetly. Leans Flair gulped and coughed nervously into his hoof. He blushed and smiled.

"I was just looking at…your beautiful…night," Leans Flair lied; now avoiding eye contact. The princess noticed this.

"It is not polite to not look at somepony when speaking to them. Look at me," Luna demanded more than asked. She cleared her throat, remembering to be a well-mannered royal and not rude. "I mean….please…Leans Flair…may you look at me?"

Leans Flair gulped and sighed. He did not think it was that great of an idea but he did not want to disrespect Princess Luna.

He sighed and he turned his head and locked eyes with the beautiful princesses' eyes. He blinked and stared into them. He didn't realize that he was smiling now. Luna tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why art though smiling?" Luna asked. Leans Flair cleared his throat.

"Sorry your highness but…I was just…distracted…"

"Distracted by what, dear subject?" Luna asked.

"Maybe you should just tell me what's going on…if you don't mind your highness," Leans flair said, not wanting to show how impatient and nervous he was.

"Thou are right, I shall explain more to you. I am sure you're still very confused about all of this," Luna said rather obviously.

"Umm…yes, very much confused," Leans Flair said.

"Well this place is a place secured for my children of the night. My dear sister has all of Equestria but this place is not even in Equestria really. It is just past the boarder. Surely you noticed that we were flying quite a long time. Well, this place is far from Equestria and it's a safe place for my own loyal subjects. My children of the night," Luna said with closed eyes and a smile.

"This is all so interesting but…I still don't…understand all of it. Could you maybe explain a little bit more, your highness?" Leans Flair asked.

"Of course, I'm sorry that this is all so sudden and confusing. As I said, you are a child of the night and prefer night to the day. You do not fear me like many ponies do. There are more of you but not many. You are a rare breed. It is a good thing…well it depends on how you look at the situation but it does mean that you could be in danger," Luna said.

"What? What kind of danger?"

"Ponies will look down upon you. They will think you are different and not like most. They will judge. They of course don't know you are my child of the night but if they find out…be careful. My sister's subjects can be much more judgmental and…one minded on things. It is sad but true. I fear for you but if you stay here you can be free to be who you really are and be carefree," Luna explained.

Leans Flair thought for a moment. He saw tents and little lights on. The ponies that lived here obviously stayed up at night. They probably did not come out in case of trouble. He liked this place but was also scared. He had not asked to be this…rare breed…this child of the night but he got it. He was nervous and scared but then again, intrigued. He had always thought that life was a bit sad and at times predictable with certain things. He had wanted something different in his life but…this could cause him to be in danger and he didn't want to leave his parents and siblings. He had them to think about. He would have to think long and hard about this.

"Princess Luna, I thank you for the offer but I just don't know what I should choose yet. I will need more time to think of this. I also have family who will wonder where I am soon. I don't know how this is going to turn out but I will come to you when I make a decision," Leans said.

"Alright dear subject, take your time. Just do not speak a word of this to anypony. Nopony shall need know of this place and of these ponies. Oh and come to the castle when you have made your decision. I will tell the guards to let you in when you do."

"Of course, I will not say anything to anypony. I will be sure to think long and hard of this. Thank you for understanding," Leans Flair said with a bow.

With that, the two ponies flew up and started their way back to Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Three**

**I am staying home from school sick today. I can't sing or talk barely at all. Losing my voice absolutely sucks but whatever. I thought I would get a chapter or some done for you all while I can't sleep for this little time period. Here is the next chapter. I Hope you enjoy! :D**

Leans flair and Princess Luna had made it back to the castle. Leans Flair, being a gentleman, flew her back to the castle before going back to his hotel.

"Thank you for telling me this princess, I will surely keep all this in mind," Leans Flair said politely. Luna nodded.

"Take your time my child; you deserve the time to be able to think about it. It is a lot to absorb. I shall see you later?" Luna asked.

Leans Flair blushed and nodded. "Of course princess, I will surely see you again."

"That is good. Now, you need rest. Goodnight my child of the night." With that, Luna went to her tower to watch the rest of her precious night.

Leans Flair flew off, looking back once at the beautiful Princess Luna. He sighed to himself and went to his hotel. He went to his room and settled into his bed. He slowly drifted into his dream state. He snored softly, in his peaceful slumber.

He slept soundly as somepony entered his dreams, quietly and swiftly. She watched as a different object whenever the dream changed. She finally got to the part she wanted to be in.

His thoughts about becoming a child of the night.

… … … … … … … … … …

**_Leans Flair flew to the moon's light and did turns and flips, gracefully with his out stretched wings. He felt free in the night. He also saw Luna. He did not know that it was the real Luna, but thought it was just his imagination. He smiled at her and she smiled back, not saying anything, playing along with his happy scenario._**

**_Then suddenly, a flash of lightening appeared and shot Leans flair down. This would have woken him up but Luna came down to help him. …Leans Flair stretched his hoof out to touch Luna but then…_**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Leans Flair woke up with a jump. His eyes flew open. They didn't even flutter slowly. His heart was beating quickly, almost out of his chest it felt like to him. He tried to steady his breathing. He wondered why at that moment, he had woken up, and so quickly. He then understood something. He looked back on that moment in what he believed just to be a innocent and undisturbed dream, though now he knew what was wrong with it.

That was the real Princess Luna that was flying with him, not his imagination.


	4. Chapter 4: Drawn to Something

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Four**

**The next chapter is here! YAY! Hope you all like it! :D :D**

Leans Flair was not mad per say, however he was a bit annoyed that she would go into his dreams and not ask him first. She had the opportunity to ask. She could have and yet…she didn't.

He felt like his personal feelings and thoughts had been disturbed and invaded. He did not like that feeling one bit. He was starting to get mad once he thought about it more but then he remembered the way Luna had been so sweet to him and the way she looked at him. He couldn't stay mad at her. He was starting to think he loved the princess. He didn't know how this was possible. He had only met her today.

He figured that he should leave the matter alone. He could just ask her not to do it again next time he saw her. He slowly snuggled himself back into his bed and placed the covers over his body.

His eyes fluttered closed once again and he fell back into his slumber.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna was at the castle again. She had used her powers to visit Leans' dream and now she felt guilty. She usually used that power for helpful reasons. These reasons were selfish of her and she would never do it again. The only way she would do it again is if he wanted her to.

She didn't know why but she was starting to think she liked this stallion more than just a subject or child of her night. She thought that maybe she was developing strong feelings for him.

She wondered how this could be. They had only met that day. She had heard of love at first sight or first meeting, however she had never really believed in it. She was starting to now.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Leans Flair woke up in the morning, very drowsy still. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his hoof. He stretched his arms and then his legs out as far as they could go. He slowly got out of bed, landing on all four of his hooves. He stretched out once again and walked over to the bathroom. He figured he would freshen up before he left for his day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Leans Flair decided that now that he had freshened up and was refreshed for the day, he would go site seeing for the day. He had never been to Canterlot before and it was fun so far to him.

He went down the stairs of the hotel and he went to the main city walk, this was where all the malls and restaurants and sites were. It was so big and busy, however so much fun. He didn't really like the snobs, but that was just a few minor details. He enjoyed the city regardless of its occupants.

He walked around but then he felt something drawing him to….he didn't know where. His hooves just started walking in that direction and he couldn't stop. It was a walk, then a speed walk, and then it was a run to wherever this feeling was leading him to.

He tried to fight it but then realized it was far too strong for him to fight. He let it do its thing and he finally got to the place; that place being the Canterlot Castle. He didn't understand why he would be drawn here. Princess Luna would be asleep now. She slept during the day and guarded the night. He shrugged it off and figured he would drop in to see if Luna really had told the guards that he could come in. He had always wanted to see the inside of the castle after all.

He went to the front doors and, being pretty shy, knocked on the double doors lightly. It was loud enough that the guards watching the inside heard it though. They answered the door and saw it to be a regular stallion.

They wondered why a pony would think they could just show up unannounced like this. They looked at him skeptically and put up their swords so he could not pass.

"What is your name?" One of the guards asked him. Leans Flair was avoiding eye contact and gulped. He may have been a bit shy but these two stallions were intimidating in their own right.

"Leans Flair sirs, I was told by….Princes Luna that I was allowed to visit her." Leans Flair said.

The guards instantly stiffened with annoyance. They then pointed their swords at Leans Flair.

"Nopony is permitted to enter the castle at day time, unless approved from Princess Celestia. If it was by Luna…then you must wait until night time to see her and ask **_her_** guards, specialized for her. We protect Princess Celestia and nopony else. You must leave now and come back at six p.m.…what was it? Leans Flair? Now leave before we force you off the grounds," the tallest guard said, rather rudely.

Leans Flair was taken back but didn't want to get into any trouble so he walked away slowly. He wondered why they had seemed so tense at the mention of the princess of the night. Did she do something wrong last night after she had visited his dream? He didn't know but he wanted to find out.

**O_o Shipping intensifies and plot thickens. Lol. Hope you are all enjoying this and have a lovely day everypony! :D :D :D :D Also...yummy brownies are...yummy! lol. I am eating them now so...just wanted to say that. :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Five**

**Time for another chapter! YAY! I am gonna shoot for 1,000 this time. ;) Wish me luck….it will probably be too late for that but…do it anyway! Hehehe. :D :D :D Also…I don't know if the email notice showed up for the last chapter so if you want to read that one if you haven't, I would suggest it. You might miss something. Okay let's go now. ;)**

**… … … … … …**

Leans Flair was trying to walk away from the castle, however he felt the need to stay where he was. He couldn't really move from there anyway. Whenever he tried going past the gardens and back to the city, he would not be able to move in that direction anymore. He decided to sneak around the back.

He flew just high enough to see the rooms of the castle. He then saw Luna's room. He was expecting her to be asleep; however she was certainly wide awake. He thought this to be strange so he peeked inside her room, knowing it was wrong though he really wasn't controlling himself anymore. Even if he would have tried not to do this, this feeling was not letting him control his body anymore.

He looked inside and saw that Princess Luna was pacing back and forth. She looked very worrisome. He wondered what was troubling her. He gulped but decided to be brave and do something he never thought he would do.

"Princess Lu-Luna?" Leans flair said from outside the window. He then knocked on the window and repeated himself. Luna noticed the small and quiet knock and looked to her window. She saw it to be Leans Flair and she smiled but then remembered why she had been pacing and why she was worried. She gasped and wiped the smile off her face. She then ran to her window and opened it slowly.

"Leans Flair…what are you doing here?" Luna asked. Leans Flair frowned and Luna noticed this. "O-Oh no, I didn't mean it like that dear child. I just am asking because…" Luna looked from side to side to check if the coast was clear. "Well…it's not safe here right now."

Leans Flair looked at Luna skeptically. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean…I think some ponies are getting suspicious of me and….I think they might be trying to follow me when I go to the Night Village I took you to last night. The guards have been so cross with me lately…at least my sister's guards anyway. Speaking of my sister, she hardly ever talks to me lately and I just do not understand why. I think it has to do with Nightmare Night coming; however…we have already had plenty of those since I've been back from my banishment. I just do not understand why they would be scared or upset with me. I have been trying to do better at my royal duties and have been being helpful to my subjects. I visit their dreams in hope to help them and-"Luna stopped midsentence. She forgot that he had figured out that it was really her in his dream last night and not just his imagination.

"Yeah…I know you do," Leans Flair said with what was an unrecognizable tone in his voice. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed, angry, hurt, or confused.

"Yes…so sorry about that dear child, I will never do that again unless it is alright with you. Please can you possibly forgive me?" Luna asked.

"Of course I forgive you…I wasn't mad anyway. Just please don't do it again and it's all good then," Leans Flair said with a wink. Luna giggled. She covered her mouth with her hoof in embarrassment because she kept laughing for quite some time.

Leans Flair tilted his head. "I didn't know I was so funny," he said with a chuckle.

Luna blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…I don't know…maybe it's that cute accent of yours that makes it so funny and cute," Luna said. Leans Flair and Luna both blushed simultaneously. Luna smiled in a shy way. "Umm…just forget I said that…"

"Why…I wouldn't want to forget that, it was cute princess," Leans Flair said, avoiding eye contact. He was blushing redder than a Christmas ornament and his face was radiating heat like crazy. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Okay…I'll forget what you said if you forget what **_I_** said."

Luna winked and smiled.

"Already forgotten dear subject," Luna stated.

"Good…." Leans said without looking at the princess directly.

"Yes…very good…now perhaps you should be going…I will have to figure out what to do in this situation myself. I'm sorry that you cannot stay longer. Maybe another day you could stop by and make conversation with me?" Luna asked.

"I would love to."

"How wonderful!" Luna blushed from her over excitement. "I mean….very good. Now, shall you be on your way?"

"I think that would be best however…I can't leave…my body keeps telling me that I should stay here….close to you it seems," Leans Flair said blushing.

"Hmm…strange…no child of the night has ever been pulled closed to me…they only felt as if they were being called by my voice and to a stronger degree, my presence, however never felt the need to be near me…" Luna said, rubbing her chin with her hoof in thought of why this would be. She then had an idea but didn't want to say it out loud.

"I have no idea why-"Leans was cut off by Luna putting a hoof on his mouth.

"I may have an idea that will help you to go home and rest well until we meet again."

"Well…ummm…what is it Princess Luna?" Leans Flair asked curiously.

"This…" Luna said as she took a deep breath and leaned in suddenly, surprising Leans Flair with her lips on his. He was surprised at first but it certainly did not take him long to reciprocate to this. He felt such peace in the way she kissed deeply and passionately.

She pulled away after a few seconds and Leans still had his eyes closed, lips still pursed. He then opened them and cleared his throat. Luna giggled at this. She really loved how cute he got when things like this happened. He still kept his cool however, which was also cute to her.

"Well…that was very nice…but why do you think that would help?" Leans asked.

"I will tell you some other day but for now…you must go. I think you'll be able to now my subject."

"Alright princess…thank you again for the…kiss," Leans Flair said with rosy cheeks. Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek to satisfy herself more than him this time. She giggled as she closed the window slowly and waved her hoof as she walked back to her bed.

Leans Flair smiled a genuine smile that he would never have thought he could smile. He felt such bliss and he thought he knew the reason she had kissed him. She was a very smart princess.

**DAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! The fluff….I hope the silly is happy I am doing this for him….though I enjoy it all the time! Hehehe. He's my best friend and it makes me happy when he is happy. ;) He's the best silly ever! Hehehe. Okay….next chapter to be out soon! :D :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Lurking in Deep Shadows

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Six**

** The next chapter already?! Wow….I am on a roll! Hehehe. Anyway, let's do it! :D :D**

Leans Flair trotted back to his hotel with a smile on his, now red and warm, face. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt like he was…in love.

He then stopped and smiled even sweeter. He realized he was in love with the princess of the night. He felt so happy because he thought that she might like him the same way. She had been the one to kiss him. He wondered if this was because she liked him or she just did to satisfy his needs so he could leave. He was starting to get those 'in love' butterflies.

He started to feel those butterflies a little too violently. He finally got to his room and when he went in, he laid down quite too quickly. He got a headache and his stomach got fluttery. He laid his head down to try and get comfortable but to no avail.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

After hours of tossing and turning, he finally got to sleep. He could not rest well however.

He of course did not know that Princess Luna was outside his window. She had sensed that he was not sleeping well and so she came to his window. She then saw that he was sleeping, but not well.

She silently slipped through his window and looked upon him with a smile. She cast a spell that only she knew how to do. It made him sleep very well and he would wake up refreshed and happy. She smiled at the thought of him happy. She wouldn't have it any other way. She loved when he was happy. It made her happy.

Suddenly though she got those fluttery feelings and she was confused to what they were so she went back to the castle; her home.

She flew slowly, to try and reduce the pain she felt in her belly. It subsided a bit but it was still plain as day that the pain was still there. She finally landed in her room and she went to her bed. She still had a few minutes before she had to go to her tower and watch her precious night so she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt overwhelmed with sleepiness. She opened her eyes suddenly because she did not want to fall asleep and forget her duties to watching her night. She decided to start up to the tower.

She flew up there and saw Princess Celestia, her sister, watching over the ponies of Equestria. Luna tapped her with her hoof and Celestia turned around suddenly with a deep scowl lining her face. She saw it to be Luna and she shook her head.

"Sorry dear sister….I was distracted by something. You watch the night…as always," Celestia said as she flew away without so much as a goodbye.

Luna watched her sister fly away and she sighed. Why had she been so cross lately? She had seemed to smile so much less and be 'distracted' more and more lately. It made her wonder what was going on with the Equestrian occupants nowadays.

She shook the thought away and looked out at her precious night. She sighed as she saw the peacefulness of the stars and the moon. She wished more ponies could enjoy her night but remembering what had happened when she had thought such thoughts a thousand years ago, she shook them away. She felt like she was always shaking her precious thoughts away. She also knew she didn't have to think like that because she now had her night village for her children of her night.

She worried for them. She had been trying to be careful when visiting them but it seemed like her sister's guards were watching her more than ever before. She didn't want any of her children in danger or at risk of it.

She then looked through the telescope. She saw no signs of danger. She relaxed a little, laying her head on the side of the telescope. She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, not knowing that visitors had been lurking in the shadows and they were not the friendly kind.

**Okay, hope that was good. Sorry it was short. I'm trying to get stuff done is all. :D :D Have a beautiful day and have a fun weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stranger and Stranger

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Seven**

**Okay….I'm really busy so chapters of things are going to be a bit slow but I am trying. :D :D Enjoy the next chapter wonderful and lovely people! :D :D**

The "visitors" crept up to her and quickly grabbed her. They put their hooves over her mouth to prevent her making any noise.

She woke up at the small touch of them grabbing her. She tried to wiggle free from their hooves but they were all stallions and were stronger than her by quite a bit. One had his hooves around her waist, the other her mouth, and the last had his hooves around her neck. Out of nowhere, a black and red pony came from the shadows and smiled wickedly at her.

"Hello my dear princess, sleepy are we? I would think that the princess of the night would be less tired when it is her time to watch over her…rather boring and uninteresting night," he said, rolling his eyes and obviously making an effort of trying to get to her.

"Mmmhhhmmhhhh!" Luna tried to yell at him and get attention from somepony but nopony was around to save her. They were all asleep, except for maybe her guards but they were on patrol elsewhere.

"Ah, looks like we have a feisty one here," the red and black stallion said.

Luna grimaced as he traced his hoof on the outline of her chin. He smiled down and looked her directly into her eyes.

"You'll soon regret ever coming back here," the stallion said with a wicked grin plastered on his scared face.

"Mhhhmhhhh!" Luna mumbled. She then bit down on her attackers hoof. The one stallion that had been unfortunately had that job of covering her mouth, yelped and pulled his hoof back. "I do not know who you are but I did nothing to you so leave me alone! Help! Help! Help! Help Please!" Princess Luna yelled.

"Ha! You think that yelling will help? You're sadly mistaken. Your guards are elsewhere, other ponies are sleeping, and Princess Celestia is a bit…tied up at the moment," the leader said, chuckling evilly.

"My subjects could wake up and-"

"Your subjects? You mean your sister's? You are only second rate to her. You know this to be true or else you wouldn't have ever turned evil. You were jealous because you know you'll never compare to her. It's funny to me really. Of course, if you wouldn't have, you still would have been kidnapped and killed sooner or later," he said.

"K-killed?" Luna asked nervously, worrying for her own life now.

"Yes…it's drastic but necessary. You are too dangerous to be alive," he said as he turned and made a signal to follow him to his goons. They did as they were instructed and pulled Luna with them.

"I-I have changed…I am not dangerous. I swear…I will do better…just please do not kill me," Luna pleaded.

"Sorry, these are not my rules. I am given orders and I have to follow them. There's no getting out of it."

They all started to the place where they would be leaving her until it was time. She had no idea where they were taking her and at this point, she was starting to give up hope.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Leans Flair woke up with a nervous and worrisome expression on his face. He started getting a feeling that felt like nothing he had ever felt. He knew it had something to do with Princess Luna and he was going to find out why he got that feeling.

He got up and started his way to the castle, flying over building to try and avoid being seen by anypony awake at this late hour. It was possible for them to be up after all, unlikely, but possible.

He looked down, keeping an eye out for anypony. So far there was nopony up that he could see.

When he finally arrived at the castle, he was surprised that Luna was not at the telescope. It was her job to watch over the night and make sure nothing happened. Why would she not be there?

To him, this situation was getting stranger and stranger every second.

He flew up to the telescope and saw Princess Luna's crown lying on the balcony. He looked at it and then looked down the spiral stairs leading down to the other parts of the castle grounds. He saw red drops on the ground and little shades of mud on the ground. They were hard to see but he was very alert at this moment. He was very worried about Princess Luna. Those red drops sure looked an awful like blood. He gulped.

He then shook off his worrisome thoughts and decided to look for the princess. He followed the trail of red droplets.

He finally got to his destination and looked up from the floor to see a big black door, with locks preventing anypony from entering. He of course now knew for certain that that was where Princess Luna was.

He looked into the bars on the door and saw a little bit of the inside. He looked around and saw Luna in chains on a wall. She looks scared and looked as though she had been harmed. He decided that those red droplets had to have been her blood.

He looked inside again to make sure nopony was in there keeping guard. When he saw that nopony was in there, he called to the princess.

"Princess Luna…Princess Luna," he called. She looked up from the round and saw him. She exhaled with hope and excitement from seeing the one stallion she always loved to see.

"Leans Flair…h-how did you find me?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'll answer that later. We have to figure out how to get you out of here and then we can both do some explaining. Now, let's see if-"Leans Flair was soon cut off by sounds of hoof steps coming from the spiral staircase. He gasped and made a motion to Princess Luna to be very quiet. He then flew up to the ceiling and stayed as quiet as he could, waiting for whomever was coming down here to leave so he could try and save Princess Luna.

**CLIFF HANGERS! MUHAHAHAAH! Lol. There will be more to come soon. :D :D Love yas! 3 3 :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8: What?

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Eight**

**Okie dokie lokie, time for another chapter…and another friend of mine brought to my attention a little mistake I made in the last chapter…if no one noticed it but him…awesome but if you did notice it….I fixed it. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Leans Flair was as silent as he could be, barely breathing as he watched a dark figure come from the shadows and unlock the door. Two more ponies followed him. They went inside, closing the door behind them, however foolishly leaving it unlocked.

"Hello princess," the leader said to Luna. He put his hoof on her chin again, making her recoil in disgust and fear. "Hey, I won't bite. I just want to have some…**_fun _**with you."

Leans Flair had heard enough. He was not having any of that. He stormed into the room, his eyes narrowed and anger showing in them. He stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Get your dirty hooves off Princess Luna," Leans Flair said. As he did, the two other ponies came in front of their leader and stomped their hooves on the ground. Leans Flair gulped but he stood his ground. He wasn't going to have anypony touch his princess.

"Phht, is this your savior? Please, I would think that a **_princess_** would have a…knight or even a prince to save her…not a regular old Pegasus stallion. Boys, get rid of him," the leader said, pointing his hoof to Leans Flair.

The two guard stallions started charging at Leans Flair and Leans Flair, wanting to show no fear, rolled his eyes and flew up just as they were about to make contact. This made them both run into a wall.

"Hmm…I thought you might be smarter. Looks like there won't be a challenge here," Leans Flair said as he stuck his tongue out at them, all the while chuckling. Luna was also laughing a bit, trying to control it but just couldn't.

One of the guard ponies was a Pegasus as well so he flew up and tried to make contact but Leans dodged the blow. He then made a yawning motion with his hoof. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that all you got?" Leans asked with a challenging tone in his voice.

The leader pony had had enough of this.

"Enough! You," he said, referring to the Pegasus guard pony. "Get down from there," he ordered.

"Had enough already? Oh well, can't say I blame you," Leans Flair said with a humorous tone. He crossed his arms and kept himself in the air, still not trusting them. He knew they would have to be up to something.

"Either you get down from there or…you watch your precious princess die," he said, grabbing ahold of Princess Luna. He then took a knife and held it to her throat.

Leans Flair's eyes went buggy and he gasped. He then flew sullenly down to the ground, letting himself be vulnerable. The two guard ponies grabbed ahold of him. He didn't struggle; he just kept his eyes on Princess Luna. He just wanted her to be safe.

Luna tried to use her magic but it wasn't working, only a little spark came from her horn come to think of it, her magic didn't work before either, when she was fighting the goons.

"Wh-what did you do? Why is my magic not working?" Princess Luna asked.

"Oh... Princess Celestia took care of that," the leader said.

Princess Luna gasped. She stuck her nose up. "My sister would never be associated with you ponies," Luna said, disgusted with the thought.

"Oh really?" he asked with a sneer.

Just then, Princess Celestia walked in and was laughing evilly.

"You're quite right, you're dear sister would never do this to you, however I would," the pony who seemed to be Princess Celestia said. She then grinned and flew up, a swirl of green and black mist whirling around her body. She then transformed into a black bodied pony with green and black hair, holes all over her; it was Chrysalis.

**WHAT…WHEN DID CHRYSALIS GET HERE?! O_o idk but I'm so glad she did because this story got so much more interesting! :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering

**Rulers of the Night: Chapter Nine**

**Wow….these chapters are coming up fast now. It must have something to do with me staying up late on a school night to write for you lovely people. :P :P Hope you enjoy! :D :D**

Princess Luna started blankly at the evil looking mare, not recalling who she was, however her appearance kept making her think she knew her from somewhere. She couldn't place her hoof on it; however she just knew she had heard about this mare before.

Leans Flair was equally puzzled, however she also seemed familiar and then he finally knew who she was!

It clicked the moment that the guard ponies transformed into smaller versions of the mare in front of them. They had dark bluish and green eyes, holes in their bodies, they almost looked bug like and this was all so familiar to him.

He really looked at her and the guards once more and knew their look from the description in the daily paper back where he lived. He read about a certain Queen Chrysalis whom had tried to take over Canterlot and have her army of changelings attack by feeding off the love of other ponies. It seemed so strange to him, however it didn't deny the fact that they were dangerous, especially their leader.

He glanced at Luna, trying to mouth works to her but Luna kept a puzzled stare at Chrysalis. She was not giving up on remembering who she was. She was now determined to figure it out. Her life pretty much depended on her trying to recall knowledge of her enemy before her.

"My dear princess Luna, I must say I admire your previous evil skills that you had acquired from years of jealous rage and ungratefulness. I must say I don't see a lot of that nowadays and it hurts to think there are not as many talented and skillful villains these days. I always wondered why you changed back to good. You were so close to victory and yet, you let such useless things ruin your victorious arrangement.

"Ponies thought I was defeated by something as ridiculous as the power of love, however that is just not so, for I cannot be defeated by something as incompetent as that. It takes more than that to get rid of me," Queen Chrysalis ranted on.

Princess Luna then realized just who this was. She had heard Celestia tell her about the little adventure that had happened as she slept through the day and a small war of ponies and changelings happened. She was surprised that she had slept through all of that but now that she was forced to be in the presence of that villain, she wished she knew more about her. She did however know how powerful she was. She even took down her sister and the Elements of Harmony, and by the sounds of it, not even Shining Armor and Cadence's love took her fully down.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Now that you have given up on being evil, I'll just have to convince you of it…of course…maybe it'll convince you more if you have your life on the line…or even your little special somepony," Chrysalis said with a sneer, directly her eyes at Leans Flair.

Princess Luna gulped but stared her down, being used to hiding how she was really feeling. She also was in anger for her even thinking of threatening Leans Flair.

"You can't harm me or Leans Flair, I am more powerful than you are and can defeat you.," Luna said, convincingly but not convincingly enough for Queen Chrysalis to believe it or buy into the bait.

"You can't trick me my dear, I am much smarter than you and I have the upper advantage on you. I have your little stallion friend in a tricky situation for him, you in chains, and I have all the strength from your love. You have no power as of now," Chrysalis said with an evil chuckle.

"What…what do you mean?" Princess Luna asked ignorantly.

Queen Chrysalis rolled her eyes.

"Why are you playing dumb?" She asked. However realization struck her. "Oh…you really don't know? Ha! That is so rich. I love the ignorant love. They taste so good. Young, ignorant, and innocent love is the best. It's sweet but has a little kick to it." She licked her lips and chuckled more.

Luna still didn't understand.

Queen Chrysalis started speaking again.

"You are in love with this stallion if you haven't noticed. You do everything you can for him, you think about him, not to mention he loves you as well. It should make me sick; however it is what keeps me and my subjects strong so I tolerate it."

Leans Flair and Luna were now blushing like crazy and hiding their faces. Luna spoke up first.

"Leans Flair…you love me?" Princess Luna asked.

"Umm…yes…you love me?" He asked back.

Luna nodded bashfully. Leans Flair and Luna locked eyes and smiled at each other, not caring that they were in a life or death situation anymore, only caring about one another.

Chrysalis just snickered and rolled her eyes. They didn't even know that they were feeding her more as they became more and more in bliss of each other. Chrysalis wasn't going to be the one to ruin their moment, so she just fed as they kept themselves in their trance.

**Okay so…more cliffies I know…you still love me right? Well I hope so. I'm tired so catch me a break. :P Love yas people and have a good night/day. :D (Next chapter to come soon.)**


End file.
